


Deal With The Devil

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Character Death, Evil, Falling In Love, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MPREG SEX, Mpreg, Nightmares, Out of Body Experiences, Rough Sex, Twincest, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Bill's been having nightmares where he feel's like he is leaving his body to meet with the devil who wants to take his virginity and make him serve next to him. The devil needs an heir to his throne and has chosen Bill, but when Bill wakes up from the latest nightmare he and thinks nothing of it and things start to slowly change in Bill and Tom's relationship do they find out that it wasn't a dream at all.Sorry I know this sounds lame but I've been reading some really awesome books and I kinda got this idea from a book I've been reading. Please just give it a try. Trying to do something a little different for October. Hope you all like it :)





	1. Making The Deal

FALLING!

That's what was happening right now. He was falling, but how? Why? The last thing he remembered doing was falling asleep in his twin's arm's. And now? Now he was shrouded in darkness and falling. He could hear whispered voice which made him shiver. He was scared and the more he tried to wake up, the more he fell deeper and deeper, until he didn't. 

Bill's eyes snapped open and he was looking back at himself. He was still in bed, wrapped in Tom's arm's, but he couldn't be because he was here watching it. Just as he started to hyperventilate did he realize something was holding him. A large black figure was holding him to his chest. Bill knew whoever was holding him was a man. A light was slowly illuminating the man holding him, and Bill gasped as it hovered. The man had sharp pointed cheeks a pointed nose and a long pointed chin. He was bald and had horns coming out of his head. Bill opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. He was trembling now, and fear was quickly building inside of him. He reached out with everything he had, attempting to call to his twin telepathically, like they usually did when something was wrong. 

"Look at me young Bill." The voice to the devilish beast spoke. Bill whimpered, breaking the connection to his twin, and gave his attention to the beast who was holding him. "Do you know how I am?" Bill nodded his response too afraid to speak. "Good boy." The beast spoke, tenderly he pet Bill, like a dog, "Good boy. Do you know why I've brought you here?" Bill shook his head from left to right. "Do not be afraid. I have an offer for you, one that you can not refuse." The devil spoke. "I wish you to be by my side and birth me an offspring. You are pure and untouched. I need someone like you to birth me a child heir."

Bill's body went slack and his jaw fell open. This couldn't be happening. This was just some crazy dream he was having and as soon as he woke up the better. "But I can't." Bill said, his eyes shifted back to his twin who was sleeping, and he longed to be back in his own body where he was able to feel Tom's body heat around him. He always felt so safe and secure in his twin's arm's. He knew their relationship wasn't right, but it was all them, and that was all he needed. 

"You can. I've already given you what you needed to do me this service. When the child is of proper age, I will come for him." 

"No. No I won't do this!" Bill was crying now, and balled his fists up hitting and pushing and kicking at the devilish monster, but no matter how hard he tried he could not get away from it. 

"You will. You are the chosen one, Bill. Don't you see? Your brother does. The way he looks at you. You do see it, but you don't want to acknowledge it. You have a power not many have. You like that fine line of danger and love. I heard your call. I can give you the one thing your twin can not. You are still a virgin."

"N n no. Please...."

"No?"

"..."

"I can smell it on you. It's the one thing Tom refuses to take from you. I need a heir and you are the chosen one. You are good and pure. You are made of utter beauty. You are full of passion and danger. You are a true virgin. You are everything I require."

"Let him go!" 

Bill's head spun around, and there was his twin standing there. He was incredibly angry and Bill knew he wasn't going to be playing for much longer. "Tomi." Bill cried. Tom did not answer, instead his gaze was locked onto the devil's and this time he put Bill down, only grasping his wrist, keeping him by his side in a painful grip. Bill hissed in pain, body still trembling, and he kept his eyes focused on his twin. "Let Bill go. Like you said he is innocent. He doesn't deserve this."

"He is what is required. I will take him."

"You can't."

"I'm not unreasonable. All I need is an heir to take my place."

"Please. You can take me instead. Let Bill go."

"I can not do that Tom. You are, in ways, just like me. You are darker than your pure twin here. He is untainted, but I will make you a deal in exchange for your brother."

"What is that?" Tom asked.

"No Tom don't!" Bill cried out, but neither his twin or the devil acknowledged him. 

"I will let Bill go back with you if you give impregnate Bill. I will come for the child when it is ready. Bill's debt will be paid and I will not bring any harm to either of you and you will not see me again. Bill will return to you and be completely safe."

"Tom don't." Bill said, voice shaking with fear as the devil reached his bony hand out for Tom to accept.

"What if I can't?" Tom asked, head bowing. 

"You will. My magic will be used on you as well. Your feelings for each other will only grow stronger when you return to your earth bound bodies. You will not be able to fight it much longer."

"What about the baby?"

"I will collect the child at the age of four. That is the age when the teaching begins and you will not see the child again and no harm will come to him."

"And Bill will be safe and you will leave the two of us alone?"

"You have my word."

"Please, Tomi, don't do it." Bill begged. He cried out and fell to his knee's as he watched his twin's hand clasp together with the devil's and they shook their hands together. Then Bill was falling again in blackness. He kept falling and falling until his body collapsed into something and then blackness.


	2. Crossroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Tom come to a crossroad in their relationship.

Bill sat up in bed, bolt up right and gasping for breath. He was sweating and crying. His throat hurt as if he had been yelling for a prolonged period of time. Tom was awake and comforting him in a matter of seconds and wound his arm's around his twin. "Shh, Billy it's okay. Breathe, just breathe." 

Bill slowly started to come down and started to relax, as he leaned against his twin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Another nightmare?"

"It was so real, Tom. This one was different though. You were there and you made a deal with him. He.... he... wants me to... he said I have to... that we...."

"Shh. C'mere. I know, I had the same dream, but that's all it was, it was only a dream. No more scary movies for you, got it?" Tom said, and pressed a kiss to his twin's cheek.

"C'mon let's go shower." Tom said, taking Bill's hand and leading him to the bathroom. 

The hot water cascaded down Bill's back and he moaned out as Tom started massaging the knot's out of his shoulder's. His head rolled to the side then down to his chest and moaned again. Bill reached his hand back, brushing his finger tips against Tom's thigh, and pulled him closer. Tom groaned, feeling himself hard, and pressing against his twin's butt. "Bill." Came Tom's raspy response. "We can't. You know that." Tom's head was resting on Bill's shoulder from behind. Bill's hand slipped from Tom's hip and turned in Tom's arm's so they were face to face. "We could." Bill whispered, "Do you know how much it hurt's me when I know your out with Georg and Gustav and I know your at a club. I'm not stupid, I know what you do."

"Bill..."  
"Tom..."

They both stared at each other, gazes searching, "You know I want to. I just don't want to hurt you. I don't want to get that close to you and have you realize there is something or someone better than me. I can't loose you, but I don't want to hurt you. I also want you to have your option's open. You've been dreaming about how you would lose your virginity for so long and I don't want to get in the way of that for you."

"But you are, Tomi, why can't you just.... have me."

"You know why, Bill." Tom said with a sigh as he held his twin close. "Let's shower."

They spent ten minutes washing themselves and each other. Bill was the first one to step out and wrapped a towel around his slim body. It was hard enough to be around his twin, it was even harder when all he wanted was to have sex with him. He knew they both wanted each other in that way, and it was hard to deal with. 

Tom stepped out of the shower, and watched as his twin put his make up on for the day. "I think I'm going out today. I might see what Gus is doing."

"What? Why? I thought we would spend the day being lazy together."

"I just need some time to think about things." Bill said, turning to look Tom in the eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tom's voice was on edge, and Bill knew he was feeling uncomfortable just by the way he was standing. Shoulder's slumped, head tilted, and he was avoiding looking Bill in the eye. "I just need some time. I love you, Tomi, I always have and I always will, but you of all people should understand that everyone has needs."

"Bill..." Tom said with a sigh, and pressed his fingers to his head. "No, Tom, don't Bill me, you of all people should know. You go around fucking every girl that walks by, every girl that pays attention to you, every girl that looks hot, but you can't even give that part of yourself to me. I've waited and I keep waiting for you. I'm tired of waiting."

When Tom didn't look up or say anything, Bill sighed, tossed his make up bag under the sink and walked into the bedroom where he got dressed. 

 

He didn't look at Tom or even speak to him when he followed Bill into the bedroom and watched him get dressed. He slipped on some shoes, and without further word to his twin, walked out of the house. 

 

Tom sat down on the bed, tear's threatening to leave his eyes. He hadn't told BIll the real reason he didn't want to sleep with him. The real reason. The very thought made him laugh at himself. "You really are a pig Tom Kaulitz." He was disgusted with himself. All those year's of fucking around had caught up to him. He had had his share of STD's, treatable and curable. He had taken his med's and got his shot's. The last time he went to the doctor he was told he was clear, that he was fine and to be careful. That was one thing he didn't want Bill to know about. Now the battle between telling his twin the truth or continue to keep him at arm's length was at the forefront of their relationship.   
He wanted more than ever to be close to his twin to show him how good sex could be. He wanted to be the one to show Bill all of those things, but at the same time he was also afraid. He wanted Bill to be sure it was what he wanted, and for him to have the chance to change his mind if he wanted to be with someone else. Tom knew that once they had each other that it would be it for Tom, he wouldn't want anyone else, and he was honestly terrified to make that leap and settle down. 

The more Tom thought about it the more he felt bad for keeping that part of his life a secret, he had felt as if he was living a double life. It was then he realized that he wasn't being fair to Bill for hiding it, because he was afraid of really losing his twin. He thought that if Bill found out how bad he really was, how dirty and used he really was, Bill would realize that there were better people in the world and leave him. Bill was good and pure, and he was dirty and tainted. Twins on opposite levels, but never the less, incredibly close and in love. He knew he had to tell Bill the truth and decided to text him: Hey Bill. We need to talk. I've been keeping something from you for a long time, and I think you deserve to know the truth, all of it even if it breaks us a part. You deserve to know the truth. Love, Tom. 

He grit his teeth and closed his eyes when he was about to hit send. Now it was too late, and all he had left to do was wait for a reply or until Bill decided to come home. And the dread that engulfed him from the waiting was enough to kill him, Tom curled up in a ball on the bed and cried himself to sleep. He wasn't even aware of the text messages that Bill had sent back to him or the someone walking through the front door, or the bedroom door cracking open and someone sinking down into the bed next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think that Tom's secret will break the twin's apart or bring them closer together? And thank you for all the support already in the first chapter. Hope you all like this one too :)


	3. Truth and Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally comes clean and tell's Bill the reason why he doesn't want to have sex with him.

Tom's eyes fluttered open when he felt a hand stroking his cheek. He was instantly engulfed with the smell of his twin and he moaned as he woke up. "Bill?" Tom asked in a groggy voice. "I'm here." Bill said, and laced their hands together. "I'm sorry I left you this morning the way I did." Bill was whispering, and in turn, that made Tom whisper as well. "You had every right to. I need to stop hiding from you, because I'm afraid to lose you. You deserve better than what I can give you, and I know that." 

"You don't get to make that call. I do. And I'm telling you right now, there isn't a damn thing you could tell me that would change my mind about you."

"You shouldn't say that before you know what it is."

"Then stop and just tell me." Bill said, as he reached over and took hold of his twin's hand. Tom bowed his head, his stomach filled with knot's of pain and he had to take a deep breath. He had to prepare himself to loosing Bill completely and he just wasn't ready for that. "I..." Tom started, but his voice was shaky. "I, First let me just tell you that I love you. I love you with everything I am. I'd do anything for you, and..." Bill put his finger to Tom's lips, shushing his twin. "Tomi, I love you too. I think I've proved that already, I've been waiting for you since I realized my feelings for you. I don't care what you did. I will always love you and I'll always be by your side."

Tom took another deep breath and closed his eyes when he felt the heat of tear's filling his eyes. "Remember when we were teenager's up until last year I kept sleeping around?" Tom asked, and he didn't need Bill to say anything because he knew his twin remembered. It had hurt Bill so much everytime Tom left the house and left Bill alone at night. "The reason's why I stopped was because.... I..... I got sick."

"What do you mean you got sick? That's not helping Tom."

"I know I know... I just... I... fuck. Okay, I had a few STD's and I caught it in time that I could treat it. It was early enough so I was on some pill's and I had a few shot's to take. I hid it from you because I didn't want to lose you, and I was too afraid of hurting you or you coming to your senses and realizing that you didn't have to be with me, and so I never pursued anything sexual between us. I was too afraid."

"I know, Tomi." Bill said with a sigh.

"What? What do you mean you know?"

"Last year, I found your pills. You hid them in your night stand drawer. You were out, I don't know where. I was looking for a lighter, and new you kept extra's in that drawer, so I went for one, but I found the pill's. I looked them up online and what they were used for. I was afraid you might've started doing drugs or something, so I looked them up and I knew that's why you didn't want to have sex with me, but I didn't want you to know that. I wanted you to tell me first. I wanted you to know that I wanted you. I just went about it all the wrong way. I shouldn't have pressured you. I'm so sorry Tom."

"I guess we're both even then?" Tom said with a laugh, and Tom was quick to show Bill he didn't feel any different towards his twin. "I'm clean now. I haven't had sex with anyone since I got sick last year."

"So, does this mean, we can have sex?" Bill asked, sounding child like.

"Not until I get checked again, just to make sure."

"Tomi..."

"Bill, I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you. Please, just let me do this first."

At the end, Bill had agreed to let Tom test himself first, and had even accompanied him to the doctor's, he did wait in the waiting room, but he wanted to be there none the less. The doctor had explained that it would take twenty four hours to run the blood samples, and he would recieve a phone call when they had the results. 

The following day Tom felt more on edge than he had in a long time. Bill could feel Tom's nervousness, and tried everything he could think of to make his twin feel better. Currently, They were cuddled up on the couch, a movie playing in the backround, but that's not what they were paying attention too. 

Bill was laying on his back, Tom was on top of him. Bill was clinging to Tom, and Tom had his hands shoved underneath his shirt, pinching and rubbing Bill's already hard nipples. He moaned out when he felt Tom's lips graze his ear and kiss his way down to the curve of his neck. Bill tilted his head to the side allowing Tom better access. Bill's shaking hands slipped under Tom's shirt, and let his nimble fingers dance over Tom's skin, feeling the curve of his ab's when Tom's cellphone went off, startling them both. "Fuck!" Tom said, loudly, and rested his head against Bill's collarbone. "You should answer it. It might be the doctor with the results." Bill said, pushing his twin off of him. Tom nodded, and slowly reached for the phone. "Hey," Bill said, cupping Tom's cheek, "No matter what, it will never change how I feel. I love you."

"Love you too." Tom said, then sighed, and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hello. This is Dr. Steiner. Am I speaking with Tom Kaulitz?"

"Yes."

"Good afternoon Tom. I have your results. Congratulation's, you are clean. You are one hundred percent fine, seem's like our last treatment worked well."

"Thank you Doctor." Tom said, and hung up the phone. 

"What did he say?" Bill asked, and was meant with Tom kissing him forcefully and pushing him back onto the bed. "I'm clean. The treatment's worked and I'm clean." Tom said, he was beaming, and Bill smiled up at him. "Can we now?"

That was when Tom retreated again, "Tomi." Bill whined. "If were going to do this I need to go get a few things first. Let me go pick up a few things from the store. Give me half an hour and I'll be back." Bill was reluctant to let Tom go, but he knew as well that they would need certain items, and let Tom out of his grasp. "Okay, but you better hurry up." They shared one last kiss, and then Tom was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is sexy time ;p


	4. Nothing Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes Bill's virginity.  
> *TWINCEST*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains TWINCEST don't read if you don't like. For everyone else, thank you all so much for the support. Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you all enjoy!

Bill had paced in front of the window nervously twisting and playing with his necklace, the same one that Tom had given him for their birthday. It was just a simple cross necklace, but Bill loved it none the less. It had only been a few minutes since Tom left to pick up whatever it was he was going to buy, then it all donned on him. They were going to finally take their relationship to the next level, and what the hell was he doing just sitting there? He needed to shower. So he made his way to the bathroom, stripped himself of his clothing and took a little extra time making sure he was shaved and cleaned. He took his time washing his hair, leaving the conditioner in just a little longer than he normally did, because he knew how much Tom loved the smell of green apple in his hair after a shower. 

After the shower, Bill had decided he would just wear his black silk robe and nothing else. What was the point when the clothes were going to come off anyway? He did wear panties though. He had some that matched the robe in black and red silk. They were made to look like women's panties, but they were made for men, and he loved them. He had kept them with no intention of wearing something like that, only now did he feel differently. He wanted to look sexy. He wanted Tom to enjoy himself, and he also wanted Tom to think he was sexy. 

Leaving the towel wrapped around his wet hair, Bill made his way into the living room where he kept his lighter and made his way back into the room and sorted through the cabinet he had filled with different candles. He decided on one lavender candle and on vanilla candle. He put the lavender candle on his nightstand, and the vanilla one on Tom's nightstand and lit them. Then he dimmed the light's to where he could just see.

Next he needed to do something with his hair, and he made his way back into the bathroom where he brushed it out, but he left it down and wet and fluffed it up. By then it had been almost forty minutes and knew that Tom should be home any second, so he took his spot on the bed, and laid in wait. 

It was only another five minutes before Bill heard the front door open, and his twin calling out to him. "Bill? I'm home."

"In the bedroom." Bill called back, and he wasn't surprised when Tom walked through the bedroom door seconds later. A look of surprise and nervous excitement on his face. "Wow!" Tom said, gawking at his twin.

"Do you like it?" Bill asked, his voice hushed, that's how it always was when he was nervous. 

"Yeah. You look.. beautiful." Bill blushed at Tom's compliment, and for a moment they just stared at each other under the dim light of their bedroom. "Are you just gonna stand there and stare?" Bill asked with a nervous smile on his face. Tom shook his head, as if trying to wake himself up, and he walked up closer to his twin who was now kneeling on the bed, his legs bent backwards so he was still sitting. Tom tossed the bag of unknown items onto the bed, past Bill, and took his shirt off and tossing it behind him. With a confident step, Tom stepped up to the bed, and embraced his twin, pulling him close and pressing his lips against Bill's. 

Bill made a high pitch noise as if surprised, and the sudden intake of breath let Tom know that he did just sweep Bill off his feet and he smiled into the kiss. When he finally pulled away, but didn't loosen his grip he had on his twin, Bill gasped, and gazed up at Tom through half lidded eyes that silently pleaded for more. Neither twin moved for a moment, the shock of this kiss still lingering between them.

In the end it was Tom who moved first, stepping away from his twin and undressing himself before Bill's eyes.

Bill's cheek's lit up, red, but he could not look away, and Tom didn't want him too. Though they were both identical twin's, the two were still different. Bill was slightly taller, and a lot more thin, where as Tom worked out, and had more muscle. Bill's body was smooth of hair, and Tom's had just enough to be noticeable. 

Bill slowly untied the robe he wore, and let it fall off his shoulder's and fell naturally around his waist, hiding his most private area. Tom crawled onto the bed, pressing a kiss to Bill's lips, and Bill tumbled back onto the bed with Tom hovering over him. Bill pulled Tom down onto him, and Tom settled instantly, their bodies flush together, and they both moaned out feeling each other for the first time like this, knowing the end result's.

Tom's hand ran down Bill's body making the younger twin shudder. Tom rutted his hips against Bill's. Their clothed cocks rubbing against each other. Bill hissed out, his hips involuntarily thrusting upwards. He needed more. "Tomi please." He begged, and panted, face flushed and Tom hadn't even done anything yet. Tom sat up, allowing his hands to run up Bill's thigh's, slowly removing the silk garment from Bill's groin, leaving his twin completely naked and standing proud. Bill blushed, and looked up to Tom. "Your nervous." Tom stated, once again hovering over his twin. "Yes." Bill replied, "But that doesn't mean I don't want it."

"I know, but I want you to know that if you don't want to do it at anytime, you can back out. We can stop no matter what. You call the shots."

"Kiss me again." And Tom did, their bodies aligning once again, and slowly Tom started to kiss his way down Bill's slim body. He stopped at his hips, licking a line from Bill's naval, to the curve of his hip. Bill arched his back in pleasure and whimpered. Tom held his hips firmly to the mattress, as Tom licked a strip from the base of Bill's cock to the tip. Again, Bill whimpered, his stomach muscles clenched. Bill's hands grasped at Tom's holding him down, and it was clear Bill was using Tom as an anchor. 

Tom carefully took Bill into his mouth and sucked him down, hallowing out his cheeks and sucking Bill. Tom moaned out feeling his twin tensing with pleasure and his muscles quivering. Bill was lost in the pleasure riding every wave of it and allowing Tom to take him further and further out. "Tom, I can't... I'm so close." Bill warned, words slurred. 

Tom pulled off for just a second, long enough to say, "Good. I want you to come. Just let yourself go." Then he was sucking him back into his mouth, and Bill whimpered once again, finger's squeezing into Tom's wrist's. It wasn't long before Bill reached his climax, muscles twitching and body trembling, his breath caught in his throat as he filled Tom's mouth his his come. Tom swallowed it all down, and then crawled back up Bill's body kissing him, their tongues colliding and Bill was able to taste himself on Tom's tongue. 

His body was relaxed and still buzzing from his sexual high. Again, Tom pulled away first, and for a moment just stared down at his twin, "You should see yourself right now." 

Bill blushed a deeper red, and turned his face to the side, "Toooom." 

"Don't look away. You look so hot right now." Tom said, running his thumb across Bill's red cheek. He kissed him again, only briefly this time, and started to get up. "Turn over, on your hands and knee's." Tom said. "And spread em'." Bill wasn't sure he could blush any redder, but it happened, he felt completely flushed, and his brain and limbs were on two different level's of comprehension, it was when Tom helped to guide him into the correct position that Bill knew what was going to happen. 

Bill braced himself, not exactly sure how it would feel or what he should do. He bunched the sheet's up in his fists and waited for pain, but there was none. The only thing that he felt was something warm and wet against his hole, and he squeaked when he turned to see Tom's face against his ass. "Tom!" Bill gasped out. "Oh my god. Tomi, don't do it like that." 

"Relax baby. It's going to feel good." Tom said, then went back to flicking his tongue against Bill's tensed puckered hole. Bill grunted in response and let his head drop to the bed. Tom pulled away only to replace his tongue with his finger, rubbing in small determined circles watching the muscle tighten and relax before pushing a finger inside. Again, he heard Bill grunt and asked, "Too much?"

"No." Bill's voice came out raspy. "Just different."

Tom smiled, though Bill couldn't see it, and pushed his finger in more before taking it back out and thrusting it back in. Tom pulled his finger out and reached for the bag he had tossed on the bed earlier and pulled out a bottle of lube. Pouring some onto his hand, and rubbing the extra gel onto Bill's entrance, he thrust his finger back in, but only for a second before he inserted a second finger. Surprisingly Bill had little resistance, and Tom kept going, thrusting his fingers in and out and stretching his twin to accommodate him. Soon a third finger was inserted and Bill's head shot up off the bed and he whimpered. Tom had clearly touched something deep inside his twin. Bill collapsed back on the bed, panting and begging. "Tomi, what was that? Please, Tomi, I want to feel you." Tom quickly flipped Bill over, shoving a pillow underneath him. Bill's cheeks were burning red, and his eyes were glazed over half lidded. He looked absolutely beautiful. 

"Are you ready?" Tom asked, as he reached for a condom and the lube. He watched as Bill's eyes widened. "Tomi, no."   
"What?"   
"I've waited for you this long. If were going to do this I don't want anything between us. I want to feel you, only you."  
"Bill..."  
"Please Tom." Bill begged, reaching up and taking the half open little square package, and tossing it to the floor. "Nothing between us."  
"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I trust you." Tom nodded and lubed himself up, and leaned over his twin, capturing him in another kiss, as he bent Bill's legs back and started to push into Bill's virgin hole. He was half way in when Bill hissed and tensed up, and Tom instantly stopped. "I'm okay." Bill whispered, eyes closed and breathing heavy. "Lay back baby, it's going to hurt, but just for a little while." Bill leaned back and nodded, and waited for Tom to finish. Tom pushed in further, until he was fully seated inside his twin, and he rested his head against Bill's collarbone. "Oh god!" Tom breathed out. "You're so tight, Bill, fuck. I need to move." Bill nodded, and held onto his twin as he pulled out half way then pushed back in. 

The pace was slow and gentle, and the twin's clung to each other and breathed each other's air in. They tasted each other, tongue on tongue, as they kissed. Muscles flexed and relaxed, sweat was gathering on their bodies. The air was filled with them, just Bill and Tom, and nothing else. The world had stopped just for them. Everything was peaceful and full of pleasure. Bill gasped out, toes curling, and Tom was pumping into him with everything he had to offer. Then Bill was singing just for Tom, and Tom ate it all up. Bill was making those beautiful sounds just for him, because of him. Then, together they both reached their climax, tumbling over the edge together in each other's arms.


	5. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom realizes he really can't live without loving Bill.

Bill's eyes shot open and he was moving before he realized what exactly was going on. His stomach was twisted and he felt bile rising in his throat. He had made it into the bathroom just in time to fall to his knee's and empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Tom was behind him holding his hair back and patting him gently on the back. 

Wiping his mouth, Bill sat back against the wall. Tom sat beside him, holding him close. "You okay, baby?" Bill looked over at his twin and smiled, "Yeah. I don't know what that was about." It was then that he realized he was naked and he blushed, remembering what had happened between them just a few hours ago. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Don't be. I was already up. You look beautiful when you sleep." Bill blushed and looked down, trying to hide his face. "C' mon, let's go back to bed." Tom said, standing up and offering his twin his hand. Bill took it, and let Tom lead him back to bed, but before they reached the comfort of their bed, Bill's stomach roared to life. Embarrassed, he threw an over across his abdomen. Tom turned to look at his twin with a raised eyebrow. "Someone's hungry."

"I'm fine, let's go back to bed. I'm still a little tired." Tom embraced his twin, and pressed a kiss to his cheek when Bill's stomach growled again. Tom laughed, and scooped Bill up into his arm's only to carry him a few feet across the room to the bed, and placed him on the bed. "Stay here. I'll make some breakfast."

"No, don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving, I'll just be in the kitchen and I'll be back in like fifteen minutes." Bill puffed out his bottom lip to pout and Tom just laughed, and took a seat next to his twin. "How do you feel this morning? You know, I mean like down there... after last night..." Tom asked, stumbling over his words. He had never cared this much about someone else, especially not during or after sex. Women had always left satisfied, and if they were sore after, Tom never paid much attention to it. "I'm a little sore, but I feel good." Bill said, and took Tom's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "Thank you, Tom. I've been waiting for that for so long. I would have waited forever if it came to it."

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long." Tom said, and leaned in to give his twin a proper kiss, before pressing their foreheads together. "And just so you know, I intend on doing that with you forever. I can't stop now." Tom smiled, and Bill followed, giggling. "You're so stupid, but I love you, and I don't want you to stop either."

XXX

 

Five weeks later Bill was laying on the couch, he had been feeling lazy and tired all day, and assumed that it was just because he hadn't been feeling very good lately. He was resting his head on Tom's thigh, Tom massaging his scalp and there was some dumb TV show playing on the TV. It was then that he had felt something in the pit of his stomach. It felt like butterflies moving around, and he ignored it for the most part, but when it stopped and then happened again, he sat up, and pressed the palm of his hand to his abdomen, that also when he noticed that he seemed to have gained weight. 

"What's wrong?" Tom asked, turning the TV off and giving his twin his full attention. "I... I..." Bill started, brows furrowed, with a look of confusion covering his face, "felt something moving inside me." He was quiet for a moment, just rubbing his tummy. Then as if a light went off in his head, then shock was evident on his face. "What is it?" Tom demanded. "It can't be. It was only a dream." Bill whispered. Then he stood up, running to their bedroom, and into the bathroom. He was breathing heavy, and his hands were trembling. He slowly lifted his shirt up to expose a small rounded belly, and he turned to the side. Tom was behind him, and looked back at his twin with shocked eyes. "Bill?"

"Tomi, it was just a dream. Remember? It was just a dream. It couldn't be real."

"How is this possible?" Tom asked, shocked and confused, he stumbled back and sat with a bounce on the bed. "It was just a dream. This can't be real. It's impossible. How? How can I be... pregnant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bill is pregnant, yay!!


	6. Becoming One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER CONTAINS TWINCEST, M PREG SEX. 
> 
> Bill also predicts the baby's gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my luff's.

A few months had past, and Bill's belly had grown along with his appetite. Bill had refused to go to a doctor, because he had been afraid that he would be put through tests and looked at like a science experiment. He had read up on pregnancy and had started a healthy regimen of vitamins. They had refused to get anything ready for the baby, not yet anyway, they still had time. 

It had happened like a light switch flicking on, deep down Bill had felt an intense urge. He had read about nesting, but that usually didn't happen until later on in pregnancy. For whatever the reason he felt it, and he needed to do something. Despite feeling tired, and sore from the extra weight, he stood up, and headed towards one of the two spare bedrooms. "Where ya goin'?" Tom asked, sitting up from his slacked position on the couch. "I need to do something. I'm going crazy just sitting there." Bill said simply and headed down the hall way. 

The room was almost empty, despite Tom's guitar's and the two desks that held Bill and Tom's computers. "Tom!" Bill shouted. "Come help me!"   
By the time Tom came down the hall and into the bedroom Bill had already removed the computers from the room and was just starting to pick up one of Tom's precious guitar's, and was quickly stopped. "What the hell are you doing?" Tom asked, snatching his beloved guitar from his twin's hands. "Cleaning the room out for the baby.

"What? Bill. The other room is already cleared out."

"I don't want the baby in that room. I want her in this room."

"So it's a girl now? I thought it was a boy."

"It's not a boy. She's a girl. Right baby?" Bill asked, looking down at his swollen belly and running his fingers over his belly. "She's moving. Quick, Tomi, give me your hand." Bill demanded, and took Tom's hand and placed it over his belly. Sure enough Tom felt something weird, soft but firm moving around. "Wow." Tom said, stepping closer and pressing his hand more firmly against Bill's belly. "She's really moving around."

"Yeah. I think that's a leg or an arm. We should start picking out names for her."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I just have this feeling, that's all." Bill said, again playing his fingers over his belly. "She stopped moving now."

Tom stared into his twin's eyes, an overwhelming urge to be as close to him as possible was bubbling in the pit of his stomach and he reached touching Bill's cheek. Bill instantly stepped closer, wrapping his arm's around his twin and they melted together with lips and tongues. They breathed each other in, and Tom had to real himself in, squeezing Bill's hips, and feeling the slight curve where Bill's belly was, and knowing that it was both of them that created the life growing inside of Bill. It was too much and he pushed Bill up against the wall, breathing heavily into each other's mouth's. "Tomi, I need you, please." Bill was begging, clinging to his twin. Tom nodded, and laced their hands together and Tom was leading Bill back to the bed. 

Together they slowly undressed each other, Tom taking his time with Bill, touching and kissing every inch of skin as he revealed it, peeling back every piece of fabric from his body. Then, Tom laid Bill out of the bed and, after grabbing the lube, crawled onto the bed hovering over his love, and spreading his legs, he worked his twin open with a careful touch. Bill was already breathing heavy and starting to sweat by the time Tom lubed himself up and crowded up against Bill. Slowly, Tom pushed himself inside Bill's tight heat and sank in with one long thrust of his hips. Bill's legs were trembling, and his head fell to the side as the breath left his body and he sucked in lungfuls of breath. Tom leaned down, kissing the air from those lungs, as Bill cinched his legs around Tom's waist.

They were one in that exact moment, mind, body and soul. They were meant for this, loving each other was the best thing they could do. It was the only time they truly felt connected, though other's around them, family and friends, new how close the twin's were, they had grown up with their own language. One look at the other twin and he knew what the other was thinking or wanted. There was never any words used, and their mother had to take them to therapy when they were younger to get them to start talking. 

Sweat was dripping and mixing together between the twins. Holding on to each other as Tom thrust into his younger twin with long agonizingly slow movements. Bill was whimpering underneath him, his head tilted back, mouth opened, panting and making those beautiful breathy moans. Tom felt his groin tighten and his stomach was swirling with pleasure. Bill was his everything, just as Tom was Bill's everything. 

"Are you ready to come for me baby? I'm so close. Come for me Bibi." Tom whispered into Bill's ear, and nibbled into the curve of his neck. He felt Bill shudder and arch up off the bed, holding onto him tighter, in that moment Tom let himself go as well, and let his orgasm take him, just as it washed over Bill. 

After, they lay exhausted, limbs tangled together and sharing little simple kisses. Warmth and contentment filled the twin's, and deep down in the pit of Tom's stomach buried and hidden under all the love that he felt exploding inside him was a niggling feeling that this wouldn't last, because all things come to an end at some point.


	7. Lillian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill remember's what happened six month's ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains a small rape scene so please be warned.

Bill had been sleeping when he felt a sharp surge of pain shooting through his belly. The pain was intense and almost crushing and made him break out in a sweat. He held his swollen belly in his arm, and silently wished the pain away. Unsure of what to do, he laid there, waiting for the pain to ease, but it didn't, instead it got slightly worse, and with a high pitched scream he called out for Tom. 

His twin was sleeping soundly beside him, and was started awake by Bill's scream of pain. Tom instantly sat up and flicked the light on, then turned to his twin beside him. Bill was half laying and half sitting, leg's spread wide and shaking. "Fuck!" Tom yelled, tear's stinging his eyes, and he hadn't realized he was too shaking until he reached for his twin. "Billy, you're bleeding. We need to get to the hospital."

"No!" The voice was neither Tom's nor Bill's. It came from the doorway of their bedroom, and echoed into the room. It was rough but soft, tender almost. The figure was highlighted in a dark red hue and wore a black hooded robe. Tom and Bill sat on the bed, Bill in too much pain to even think, and Tom focused on keeping Bill safe and getting him to a hospital. The hooded figure glided into the room, at stood tall at the end of the bed. "It is almost time now. Just a few more minutes now." The figure said. Tom glanced at the clock, it was almost three in the morning, and he felt his throat tighten. "Who are you? What do you want?" Tom said, pulling Bill close to him. "I'm here to deliever the Satan's child. You were right in seeking no help from professionals. They would have no idea how to handle you or this child of the Devil."

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked in a pained labored voice. "Don't you remember, some six months ago? You traveled to the very gates of hell, you were not dead or hurt, just seeking the other side through dreams. You were allowed in. You have a gift to travel outside the body while you sleep. Not many can do it, and only one has come seeking our Master. You don not recall the night you slept with Satan?" Bill's eyes went wide and his face grew pale. "Tom. It was only a dream. This is a dream now. Isn't it? This isn't happening." Bill started to hyperventilate, and he clung to his twin's arm's to anchor him down. "Hush my devilish child. Close your eyes and rest now. I will take care of everything and when you wake, you will have your demon child." Bill's eyes fluttered closed. "That's right, go to sleep. Remember what happened six months ago. Recall your time with our Master, the Devil himself. Drift now." That was the last thing he heard before he started falling fast into blackness.

Bill woke up wrapped in soft black velvet. He was warm and somewhere between content and on edge. Squinting into darkness, he was searching, but couldn't see a thing. "Tom?" Bill called out, and his voice echoed into the blackness. He heard footsteps, but couldn't see who they belonged to. He didn't need to know, he already knew who it was. "I told you before you would come back, but I didn't think you'd be back this fast." The voice belonged to a tall hooded shadow, and Bill gulped down the dry lump in his throat. He knew exactly who it was, and he fell to his knee's, bowing down to him. "Why have you come back so soon?"

"Master." Bill gasped. "Where is Tom?"

"He is where you left him and yourself. He doesn't know you left him? He's not giving you what you want, that is why you've come, isn't it?"

Bill choked on his words, he was shaking, and didn't know what to say. "Come with me and I'll give you what you want, or stay, but you will not find your way back to your body or to your twin."

"Then I will follow you." Bill said, and accepted the reddish colored hand that was offered to him. He helped Bill up, and led the way through the blackness. There was another room that looked exactly where they came from, and then he was being placed upon a large circular bed with red silk sheets. There was a large fireplace across the room with a raging fire inside, and the ember's burned in Bill's eyes as the hooded figure removed his robe. Then Bill was caught, breathless, staring up at the large reddish muscular figure that belonged to him. 

"You really are the Devil?"

"I am, but tonight you call me Master. Now, lay back." Bill laid back on the bed, breathing out a slow shaky breath. It was then that he realized he was naked. His body trembled and he shivered, despite the hot temperature in the room. He felt a sharp nail run up his inner leg to his thigh, and then his legs were being spread, and just like that The Devil was crowding up against him. "Wait." Bill gasped, his palm flat against His abdomen. "Aren't you going to use..."

"You're in Hell, my child, and I have the power to make you feel good without using the tools you would normally use. You're body can change down here so you can carry my child, my heir." The Devil said, and without any other warning, he slammed into Bill, pushing all the way in. Bill's body instantly tensed and he screamed out. Blood was slipping from his body, and he shuddered, feeling the weight on top of him and inside of him. He scratched at the red body over him, wanting and pleading for him to stop. "Please, Master, stop. I can't, it hurts."

"You should have thought twice about coming to me then. You will fulfill my need, then I will send you back to your earth bound body." He said, and threw his head back in laughter at Bill's pain. He continued to slam into Bill's tight little body until he spilled his seed, and He was laughing again. "You will carry this child until he is ready for training. When it is time, you will know. I will send someone to deliver the child. Don't come to me again until then. Then I will come to you."

Bill's body felt heavy, and he wasn't sure how he was moving, because he felt like he was moving, but he was just laying there, crumpled, broken and used. He had recived no pleasure, only pain, and he cried out, needing to feel his twin. He was so stupid, how could he do this to them? 

Drifting through complete blackness until he found himself hovering above his sleeping body. He noticed something then, Tom was awake and crying. Tom was shaking him, and calling out to him, "Wake up. Billy, please, wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Bill I love you. Wake up!" 

Again, Bill felt his body grow heavy and he started falling again, and slammed right into himself.

 

Bill could hear his twin calling out to him, but he felt exhausted and sore. He told himself to open his eyes, but they were too heavy to open. He wanted to tell Tom that he was here and he was fine, that everything was fine, he just needed a little more sleep, but he couldn't voice it. He felt Tom's hand slip into his own, and the only thing that he managed to do was squeeze his hand back. Then he felt Tom shifting next to him. "I know you can hear me now. You need to wake up. Please Billy, wake up."

Finally, Bill forced his eyes to open, and for a moment his eyes drooped closed again. "That's it, wake up. Look at me." Bill did, opening his eyes back up and looking at his twin, heavy lidded and exhausted. "What happened?" Bill asked, throat dry and sore. "I need some water." 

"Right here." Tom said, and helped Bill to sit up. He brought the glass up to his twin's lips and let him drink. Content now, Bill leaned back against the pillows Tom had propped him up against and sighed. He rested his hands against his stomach, something was missing. Something was wrong. "The baby!" Bill squeaked, on the verge of hysterics. "Where's my baby? Tomi!"

"Shh, she's fine. She's right here." Tom said, picking up the small bundle and handing her over to Bill. Bill gasped again, and carefully took her into his arms. Tear's welled up inside of him, she was beautiful. She looked exactly like him and Tom. She had light sandy colored hair and blue eyes. Her cheeks were pink and rosey. She had their lips their nose and ears. She was just beautiful, and he couldn't contain the love that was exploding in his heart just by looking at her. "Tomi!" Bill gasped out with a sob, "She's beautiful, and she's our's. Shes all our's. Nothing can take her away. No one will touch you, I won't let them."

"Bill. That dream. You...."

"Tom. I didn't mean to. It was just a dream. I thought it was just a dream. I didn't know. I'm so sorry Tom."

"It's okay." Tom hushed his twin, and pulled him in for a hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek, he said, "I will protect you and her. She is ours. She's mine. She's not his, you understand? She's mine."

"What are we going to name her?" Bill asked. 

"I don't know." Tom said, running his finger over her forehead. She was soft, and delicate. Despite only six months pregnant, she was fully grown, and the size of a normal healthy baby. "Lillian Simone Kaulitz." Bill said, a smile grazing his lips, and he looked up at Tom. "It's perfect." Tom said.


	8. Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four year's have past, and it is Lilly's fourth birthday and the Devil has come to claim his heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hallow's Eve everyone. I'll have the last chapter posted *HOPEFULLY* by tomorrow night sometime.

Life in the Kaulitz house was beautiful and peaceful, but not without it's argument's. Bill and Tom fought like any other sibling and couple would, usually though, it was about the stupidest. They never once said that they hated each other or they were sick of each other, in fact, they couldn't get enough of each other.   
It was the morning before their daughter's fourth birthday. She had grown so much and was on point with her learning, maybe even slightly advance for her age. Tom had given her guitar lessons and Lilly also loved listening to Bill sing and often joined in with him.

Right now, Bill and Tom were snuggled up in bed, drifting somewhere between being awake and wanting more sleep, but not letting themselves have it knowing they had a daughter that would be waking up soon enough. "You should get up and make some breakfast." Bill said, with a yawn, stretching his long limbs, but decided he still needed to cuddle his twin. "Why me?" Tom asked, his long brown hair getting in the way. The twin's had gone from carefree boys to adults within the four year's they had Lilly. Tom had brushed out his dreads, and Bill had cut all his hair off, however, it was still a little long, and he had dyed it blonde. His hair was wavy, just like Tom's was. "Because you are so good at making pancakes and you look sexy in the kitchen."

"You know how you look sexy?" Tom asked, and just as he was about to tell Bill how, their bedroom door burst open and a very awake and hyper little girl climbed up on the bed jumping around and screaming. "Daddies, Daddies, wake up! Tomorrow's my birthday!" She said in a sing song voice. The twin's sighed with laughter, and Tom reached up, capturing his daughter in his arm's and pulling her down onto the bed between him and Bill. Lilly giggled, and looked between her both of her dad's. "What are we going to do for my birthday?" She asked, a big toothy smile on her little face. "Are you sure it's your birthday tomorrow?" Bill asked, propping himself up on one elbow. "Yes daddy, I've been counting." Bill smiled down at his daughter, "Really? Hmm. Then I think we should have a big party, don't you think? We have a lot to do. We need to go pick up your cake. We need to decorate, and the bounce should be here first thing in the morning."

"A bounce house?" Lilly screeched. "You did listen! Thank you daddy!"

"You should be thanking me. I got you that big princess one you wanted." Tom chimed in.   
Lillian's eyes went wide and she jumped up from Bill's arm's and jumped onto Tom who caught her on his chest and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Daddy!" She squealed. "You're welcome princess." Tom said, "Now, why don't you go get dressed." Lilly nodded and skipped out of the bedroom.   
Bill turned to Tom with a smile and he snuggled up to his twin. They moved in closer and shared a kiss, and when they broke apart Bill thanked him, "You are the best boyfriend, twin, partner and dad anyone could ask for. I love you Tomi." Tom smiled, "I love you too. Now, I have breakfast to make." Tom said, and slipped out of bed and into a pair of jean's and a white tank top.

Bill rolled onto his back and stretched, yawning, before he too made his way out of bed and into the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth and made his way into the kitchen. Tom had started cooking, pancakes, and they looked and smelled delicious. "Mmm, Tomi, it looks so good." Bill said from behind, and pressed his lips to his twin's neck. "It'll be ready soon. Where's Lilly?" Bill looked around, not seeing his daughter, "She's probably playing in her room. I'll go get her."

"Okay, hurry back." Tom said, and managed to smack Bill's ass as he walked off. Bill turned and glared at his twin before heading down the hallway. "Lilly." Bill called out, "Breakfast is almost ready." He walked into her room, and found it empty. "Lilly." Bill called out again, and turned to head towards the hallway bathroom, but that too was empty. He headed back to his and Tom's bedroom. "Lillian c'mon, let's play later. Breakfast is ready." Bill called out, and again, there was no answer. This time, Bill's heart was starting to pound in his chest with fear and panic. "Lillian!" Bill yelled out, looking under the bed, and when he found it empty he raced back to his daughter's room and searched under the bed, and in the closet, even looking in her giant toy box, but there was no sign of his daughter anywhere. "Tom. Is Lilly with you?" Bill shouted, running down the hall back to the kitchen. "No, she's no here. Why?"

"Lillian!" Bill was screaming now, and raced for the door. He ran outside calling out to his daughter, Tom hot on his heels, yelling at his twin, "Bill, what's wrong? Where's Lilly? Lilly!" Bill was crying and screaming, heart hammering in his chest, "She's gone, Tomi. She's gone."  
"He took her, Tomi, he took her. We have to get her back." Bill was crying on their front lawn, down on his knee's, clinging to his twin. "How? How are we going to get her back? We don't even know where she is."

"I know where she is, and he's not going to make it easy. I know what I have to do." The pain on Bill's face was shinning through, and Tom looked down at his broken blond haired twin with confusion. "What are you saying?" Tom asked. Bill closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It mean's I have to go. I love you. God, I love you so fucking much." Bill was crying again, sobbing and threw his arm's around his twin. "Why are you talking like that?" Tom was shaking, and confused and he held Bill close and tight. His brain was trying to make sense of the whole situation and it only confused him more. 

"I've known for a while. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want to believe it. We both knew he would try to take her. I never told you what happened that night." Tom shook his head, "Bill..." Bill pressed his lips to his twin's in a brief kiss, "Shh," He said, pressing their foreheads together, "You have to listen, we don't have much time. Let's go inside and I'll tell you what happened." Tom nodded, and helped his twin up. 

In the house, they took a seat next to each other on the couch and Bill took in a deep shaky breath. "The night before we first had sex together, I traveled to Hell in my dream. I thought it was just a dream, but I left my body. The Devil took interest in me and wanted to create an heir to his thrown. He forced me to have sex with him, and when I woke up I thought it was just a nightmare." Tom nodded, "I remember." 

"Then we had sex, and later I became pregnant. I didn't know how or why, then I remembered the dream, and again I questioned why and how. The how was simple. The Devil cast a spell on me so I could produce him a child. That would need to last the entirety of the pregnancy. So, when Lilly came along, I wasn't sure if she was your's or not, not until I looked into her eyes. Then I knew. She's always been your's. She's both of us. She was made out of love, pure love and nothing less. He'll kill her when he find's out. That's why I have to do this. I need to bring her back, but he's closed me off, he's sealed the gateway shut. I haven't been able to see him for so long. He's done it on purpose, but she isn't his and I can't just fall asleep and go get her."

"What are you telling me Bill?" Tom asked, but deep down he already knew. He knew what his twin was telling him, and he choked on his words as he asked them. "I have to die. I have to kill myself so I can save our daughter. It's the only way."

Bill got up and headed for the bedroom, Tom right behind him. Bill reached for his nightstand drawer. "I knew it might come down to this and I've been prepared, but I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure. I was hoping he would see she was our's and leave her alone. I couldn't talk to him. I couldn't plead or beg him. I'm so sorry I never told you sooner."

"Bill... please. No. This is crazy. Bill..."

"I have to bring her back." Bill said, pulling out a needle and several glass bottles. "It's Morphine. It'll be peaceful and quick. No pain." Tom watched as Bill prepared the Morphine in the needle, both of the twin's crying and holding each other in farewell. "I can't live without you." Tom whispered. "Yes you can. Lilly isn't dead, he has no right to her. He has no right to hold her in that blackness. In that Hell. You have to be strong for her. You have to."

Bill didn't stop or wait, he brought the needle up to his arm, and injected a large amount of liquid. It was cold as it worked it's way through his veins and almost instantly his head became heavy with sleep, and he gasped out a breathe, the needle fell to the floor and he sunk into the bed. "I feel cold." Bill whispered, and Tom cried out to his twin who was dying in his arms. "I love you Tomi." Bill whispered, "Kiss me, please." Tom leaned down, and pressed his lips to his twin's soft, but cold lips and breathed into his open waiting mouth. He felt Bill's body go weak and heavy in his arm's and when he pulled away, "Nooo! Bill! Please!" Tom screamed until his voice was hoarse and sore and on fire. He cried into his dead twin's chest. He cried and cried and cried until his body was exhausted, until there were no more tear's left to cry. He was exhausted, and he curled himself around his limp twin and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.... *look's around* Sorry bout that. *holds out tissues* RIP Bill T.T


	9. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill makes a deal with the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!

Heavy darkness flooded Bill's soul, as he traveled through the open gates of Hell. Determination and fear struck him. He longed for his twin, but he had to think of his daughter, who needs him. He had to find her and make sure she was safe. Then he had to get her away and send her back to Tom. Then he would face his eternity as it came. 

His surrounding's were burnt and black and hot. The smell of fire and soot heavy on his senses. Endless wandering souls, crying out and moaning in pain and agony surrounded him. There was no quiet to be heard, and there was no empty quiet place. It was sick, barbaric and unbearable. 

There was no light, no happiness or comfort. The smell of rot and decay made Bill sick to his stomach, but he pushed on through the crowd of souls, twisting and dodging the ones that held their arm's out to him and grabbing at him. With purpose he walked,knowing exactly where He kept himself hidden away from the pained eyes of his prison of souls. When he got there, he walked through into his castle. He stood still, listening, and that's when he heard his daughter cry out. Taking off in a run up a winding stairwell, his chest felt as if it would explode with exertion, but he forced himself on. He was already dead, nothing else could kill him. He mentally laughed at his own crude joke, and pushed on. Leg's aching and chest heaving. He came to a stop through an archway, there he saw him. The Devil sitting upon his thrown, Lilly sitting on his lap. Terrified and crying. "Please, let me go home. I miss my Daddies."

"Lilly!" Bill called out, and he little head snapped up and she broke out in a smile through her tears. "Daddy!"

"Ah, Bill. You've come to me in spirit. I'm sorry I couldn't prepare a better welcoming for you. I've been busy with the girl." Satan spoke.

"Let her go. She isn't your's. She never was your's."

"I know that, but you promised me an heir, you produced a child from the powers I gave you to carry. Mine or not, she will have to do."

"You have no right to claim her. She is still alive." Bill yelled.

"Do I not have a right? You came to me, remember that. I didn't have to gift you with the power to birth a child and you disrespect me like this? Tsk Tsk." Satan hissed with his tongue, meanwhile his finger's caressed Lilly's hair and she flinched under his large hand. "It's okay baby. Daddies right here."

"Where is Dad? I want Dad." Lilly cried. "I know baby, he's waiting for you."

"He will wait forever then." Satan laughed. 

"I'll make you a deal then let Lilly go and I will take her place as your slave. I'll give you as many children as you want as long as you let her go."

"Are you sure you want to make that deal?" Satan asked, an evil grin gracing his face. 

"Yes. I'm sure. Master, take me. Let her go."

"Very well. Come here." 

Bill walked over to the Devil sitting on his thrown, and knelt down at his feet. The Devil leaned forward, pulling out a long chain attached to a black leather collar and put it around Bill's neck. "You belong to me now. Say goodbye to your child."

"Come here baby." Bill said, opening his arm's to his daughter. Lilly hurried into Bill's arm's clinging to him and sobbing. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes darling. All you have to do is go to sleep, and when you wake up, you will be home." Bill said, "Do you have a place where she can sleep?" Satan nodded and pointed to a large darkened blackish door to his right. "Go ahead and put her to sleep. You are under my spell now. No matter how much you try that collar is not coming off, and with it on you can not leave without my say so."

Bill carried his daughter into the room that was all dark, just black. He found the bed, and climbed onto it, holding his daughter to his chest. "My beautiful, brave, precious girl. You know how much I love you? I'd give my life for you a million times over." Bill said, holding back the tear's that threatened to fall. "Come here, let me tell you a story about Daddy and me.

"Daddy and I are actually twins, did you know that?" Lilly shook her head. "We are, but we also love each other, and a lot of people say that's a bad thing. They think it's dirty and gross."

"How can love be gross if it's true?"

"You are right, my beautiful, brave girl is smart too." Bill said, smiling down at his daughter. "Daddy and I loved each other so much that by a miracle we made you together. You grew in my tummy, just like mommies carry their babies. You are a perfect beautiful mix of me and Dad. So when you go back to Daddy, remember that, because I won't be there."

"Where will you be?" Lilly asked, innocently.

"I'll be in here." Bill said, pointing to his daughter's chest, right over her heart."

"Because I'm both of you?"

"Exactly, because you are both of us, so, no matter what. No matter where you go or what happens to me or Daddy, you will always have us, because you are us. We made you, and we'll always be with you. Remember that, don't ever forget it, Lilly. You are so beautiful. Now, you need to go to sleep so you can go back to Daddy and get out of here. You have a birthday party to go to."

Lilly nodded, and curled up against Bill's chest in his lap, and he tilted his head up, sucking in a deep breath, trying as hard as he could to not break down. He rocked his little girl to sleep in his arm's, and slowly, he watched as she disappeared and he was left with the reality, that he was here to stay. He would never see Lilly or Tom again, and this time, he broke down in tear's. 

"Bill. That's enough. It's unattractive, now, are you ready to live up to your promise?"

"Do whatever you want." Bill said. He felt so broken and numb, he could careless what happened to him now. He laid back on the bed, feeling exhausted. He felt the bed dip down and felt the fiery hot hands caressing his legs, peeling the jean's off of him. Something electrifying rocketed through his body -BEEP- he shuddered as he felt it again. It hurt, like he was literally being electrocuted. -BEEP, BEEP, BEEP- And again, when he felt it, this time he screamed out, throwing his head back in pain. His body twisting away. -BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-

"We have a pulse. He's back. Good work team." Bill heard, and he wanted to open his eyes. He had felt like he had just been on the most insane roller coaster of his life. His body felt abnormally heavy and weak and he felt so exhausted and everything hurt. His head felt as if it would explode any second, but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes or his mouth to complain. 

What he felt next was a hand slipping into his, and it was warm and lovely and familiar. "Bibi, wake up. You're safe now. Please, come back to us." 

"Daddy, wake up. It's my birthday, wake up. Daddy got the big princess bounce house just like he promised."

No, no, this isn't right. Bill thought. Lilly and Tom are safe, they are alive and safe and away from Hell. Away from Him. He wanted to yell at them to leave. He had made a deal with the Devil and they were free.

Forcing himself, he opened his eyes and tried to talk, but nothing coherent came out. "Wow. Take it easy." Tom said, "Relax. Your okay now.

Bill spent the rest of the day drifting in and out of consciousness, and when he finally did wake up, he was panicking. It took Tom a good twenty minutes to calm his twin down, as he explained everything. "You did die. You overdosed on morphine. You went to Hell and got our Lilly back. I called 9-1-1 before I passed out, and they brought us to the hospital. They saved your life. You're safe. Lilly's safe. Were together again." Tom said, cupping Bill's pale cheek and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"It's all over now." Bill said. "It's finally over."

***

Lilly was jumping and jumping and screaming and laughing and being a normal four year old. Her party had been postponed for a week, giving Bill the time he needed to heal. 

Now they were settled at home, and Bill and Tom were holding each other, shaking soft kisses as they watched their daughter giggly and play inside her big princess bounce house. Life was so sweet and perfect. Bill sunk to Tom's side, content, that was until Bill's hand reached back smacking his twin's ass, and with a high pitched laughing squeak, Bill dashed into the bounce house. 

"You little..." Tom called out, and crawled into the large princess bounce house after his twin. Lilly squealed in excitement, as they all chased each other. Bill lifting Lilly into the air and Tom tackling them down. They giggled and laughed and played like little care free children. What did it really matter, because Bill was alive, and Tom was happy and Lilly was safe and content and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it then! Thank you for all the support on this story and I hope you all liked it. I have A LOT of stuff I'm working on so watch for those :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well... how was it? Good? Bad? So so? Let me know  
> Happy Halloween Month!!


End file.
